ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerry Static
Jerry Evergreen (born December 19, 1990),better known by his ring name Jerry Static is an American profesional wrestler currently signed to WWE For Extreme on its Smackdown! brand and Premium Championship Wrestling on its Rapture brand.. He once impersonated Leon Lonewolf. He also was known for his brief stints in Inferno Championship Wrestling and Premium Championship Wrestling before being fired. WWE For Extreme (2008 -????) Static signed a contract with WWE For Extreme in March 2008,he is signed to the ECW brand.His first match with WWE:FE was an extreme rules match against his longtime rival,Leon Lonewolf. He lost the match after tapping out to the Wolven Assault. He faced off against Mad Dog in The Glass Ceiling Tournament on the ECW after Backlash 2008,it ended in a draw. Jbl's Cabinet and move to Friday Night Smackdown! Static faced off against John Morrison for a spot in Jbl's group named the cabinet.Static picked up the victory after morrison tapped out to the Crippler Crossface.He and Morrison are set to team up against Chris Jericho and The Rock at Judgement Day 2008. Inferno Championship Wrestling (May 2010-July 2010) Static signed a contract to Inferno Championship Wrestling in late April, 2010. He made his debut on Eruption 2.4, winning a hard fought victory against Triple A. The next week, Static participated in the Roster Battle Royal to determine the #1 contender for the ICW Championship, but was eliminated by TJ Tilli after making the top 3. Static began his rise to stardom by defeating the visiting Undertaker on Eruption 3.2. His first Main Event was a lost to World Championship #1 Contender Awesome Cobain. Static participated in a Battle Royal for a Briefcase where you can cash in for any title, anytime, anywhere up to one year. Static was eliminated by the potential winner, Oblivion. Static's next Main Event was a #1 Contenders match for the ICW Destruction Championship, which he defeated Fire Gizmo to do so. He faced champion TJ Tilli the next week, but lost. He then began a feud with ICW Tag Team Champion Wayne Morley and Air, forming a tag team with his friend Maverick Zero to do so. Unfortunately, he lost his first Tag Match to Morley and Air. Backstage, Static and Leon Lonewolf began a real life feud, resulting of Leon losing his World title to Draven Logan Kennedy, who would cash in his rematch clause, and Static and Maverick demoted to jobbers and reduced pay for one month. It did not stop Static and Zero from the feud and challenged Morley and Air to a Ladder match for the ICW Tag Team Championships. At ICW Summertime Smash,Static revealed that the match has been changed to a Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match, but still lost. Premium Championship Wrestling (July 2010-August 2010) After ICW and YouTube Championship Wrestling fused into Premium Championship Wrestling, Static renews his contract. He faced off against various participants in the Extreme Gauntlet Match on the first episode of Thursday Night Rapture, where the winner will become the new #1 contender for the PCW World Heavyweight Championship, but lost when he was the first to be eliminated by "Mr. Intensity" Kerry Collins. Shannon Saint has expressed publicly his distaste for Jerry Static, and booked him to compete in a 30 minute No Disqualification Iron Man Match against "The Nitemare" Rob Osbourne. Jerry threw a fit, refusing to enter the match, therefore Shannon Saint, a cold, bitter, boss, extended his contract to four years, erasing his small creative control clause that allowed him to write his own promos, entrance, and move set, and gave him the minimum wage per hour. His first punishment was an Open Gauntlet at Step Up 2, where he was beaten down by Nathan Warrens, Damon Willson, Da Xtreme Dynasty, James Baker, Danielle Lopez, Mariah Lopez. Trey Baker, Terry Richards, The Legion of Shadows and Kerry Collins before being saved by the White Knight out of mercy, never to be seen again. Due to the controversy surrounding Static, the aggravated injuries suffered in this match, and a potential lawsuit Static could throw at PCW, Shannon Saint opted for the release of Jerry Static. When asked about this, Shannon simply replied "Static, welcome to the Hall of Shame". Clique Wrestling Aliance(2010) Static signed a contract with CWA in August 2010.He was released shortly after for unknow reasons. Return to Premium Championship Wrestling(2011-Present) After resuming negotiations with Shannon Saint, Jerry Static was accepted once again into PCW. He will officially re-debut on the January 15th episode of Rapture, having already cut promos before the January 8th episode.He defeated Kyle Sync by pinfall after hitting him with the Shooting Star Twister. He no-showed every match afterwards and once again was fired for his unprofessional and arrogant attitude. Static was beaten by the entire roster on the third episode of Step Up and was instantly a Mega Jobber for PCW. By continuing to alienate management. As punishment, he is forced to face Mariano Fernandez on the thirtieth episode of Rapture in a Falls Count Anywhere match. Personal life Static is married to his high school sweetheart,Kara.There first child,a baby boy was born on September 24, 2010. Static was a fan of pro wrestling as kid,his favorite wrestlers included:Chris Jericho, Edge, Bryan Danielson, Evan Bourne, CM Punk and John Morrison.His is favorite Wrestling Promotions include: WWE, TNA, and ROH. Before his Pro Wrestling career, he was in various backyard wrestling protions based around his hometown of Elsmere, Delaware. Static is an avid fan of video games, and his favorite games include: Kingdom Hearts,Tekken, Mortal Kombat, Final Fantasy, Street Fighter, and Megaman X. He is also an avid fan of Anime, and his favorite anime's include: Black Cat, Dragonball Z, The Gundam Series, Bleach, Ouron Host Club, and Suzuka. Accomplishments Inferno Championship Wrestling/Premium Championship Wrestling *ICW Jobber of the Year *Nominated for ICW Wrestler Should Have Been World Champion The Cave Wresting * International Championship(1 time) Moveset Finishing Moves *Static Shock''(Angle Slam)'' *''Deadly Trip To Wilmington'' (Springboard roundhouse kick) *''Shooting Star Twister''(PCW)/Shooting Dragon Press(WWE:FE) (Corkscrewed shooting star press) *''Dragontamer(Armtrap Crossface)'' *'Dragonbomb'(Double Underhook Superbomb) Signature Moves *''Delayed Destiny'' (Running delayed low angle dropkick to an opponent held in the tree of woe position) *''Staticrana'' (Hurricanrana into a pin) *Diving Double Knee Drop to a standing opponent's shoulders *Asai Moonsault to a standing opponent *Spinning Heel Kick Basic Moveset *Super Kick *Multiple Kicks to the back of the opponents thigh(s) *Shining Wizard *Knife Edge Chop(s) *Rolling Thunder *Mokey Flip *Frankensteiner *Hurricanrana *Body scissors *Head scissors takedown,sometimes into a pin *Standing shooting star *Standing moonsault *Dropkick *Missile Dropkick *Superplex *Snap Suplex *Boston crab *Single leg Boston crab *Sleeper hold *Flying Forearm smash *Exploder Suplex *Running one handed bulldog *Chickenwing Suplex *Running knee smash to a seated opponent Other Info Entrance Music *"Howling" by Abingdon Boys School *"I am(Heel Remix)" by Dale Oliver *"My Derailment" by Adelitas way *'"'''Way away" by Yellowcard *"Chain" by Back-on *'"Barbie Girl" by Aqua''' *'"Through The Fire And Flames" by Dragonforce' *'"Fat Lip"-by Sum 41(used while teaming with Gidget)' Catchphrases Nicknames *'"The Righteous One"' *"Captain Tenacious" *'"Captain Righteous"' *'"The Reputation Destroyer"'-Bestowed upon by Joey Styles *'"The One Winged Angel"' *'"The Deadly Delawarien"' *'"The Dragon Tamer"' *"The Crimson Crisis" *"The Hardcore Hellraiser" Signature Weapons *Tables *Ladders *Steel Chairs Managers *Maverick Zero - ICW *'Kara Static- PCW' Taunts Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:English Characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Employees Category:2010 Category:2011